


O que mais desejo e temo

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amigo secreto, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A partir do momento que o amei, decidi, sem volta: o bem dele é a minha prioridade absoluta.<br/>Mesmo que isso seja meu fim."<br/>Presente de amigo secreto para Shui Bonnefoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que mais desejo e temo

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa, Shui, eu levei uma eternidade pra escrever isso e talvez até mais tempo ainda pra postar...  
> Mas eu espero que você curta.  
> Ah, não leiam as notas finais antes de ler a fic.

Matthew é um anjinho na Terra.

Seus cabelos, dourados como o próprio Sol, têm ondas belas como o mar. Seus lábios cor de pêssego, a coisa mais delicada que já vi, são mais frescos do que o orvalho da manhã. Suas bochechas, tão redondas, ficam vermelhas como rosas sob o menor sinal de vergonha. Sua pele, macia como algodão, é mais bela do que a mais impressionante aurora.

Sei que estou sendo clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade. Porém, não é por isso que o amo.

Se seus cabelos fossem secos como folhas caídas, eu ainda o amaria. Se seus lábios fossem rachados como o solo infértil, eu ainda o amaria. Se suas bochechas fossem pálidas como as de um cadáver, eu ainda o amaria. Se sua pele fosse áspera como lixa, eu ainda o amaria.

Afinal de contas, é sua alma que me cativa.

A bondade de seu olhar é estonteante. O brilho de seu sorriso chega a me desorientar. A segurança de suas mãos é a coisa mais incrível que pode existir. Palavras jamais serão suficientes para descrever a sua paixão pela vida.

Simples assim, paixão pela  _vida._

Matthew sabe apreciar as pequenas alegrias como ninguém. Dá bom dia às crianças que passam pela frente de casa, conversa com as plantas, faz carinho nos gatos e cães, ouve o concerto dos passarinhos. Sabe que o mundo pode esperar quando o céu lá fora está lindo e precisa ser visto. De suas mãos, surgem verdadeiras obras de arte. Aprecia música e é um exímio poeta – muito superior a qualquer coisa já vista –, porém se recusa a escrever o que canta ou declama. Sua voz, ah, sua voz, é capaz de embalar-me o melhor sono ou dar-me a melhor energia. Sua comida é simples, mas tem um gostinho inconfundível de casa.

Tudo isso me dá uma vontade tão grande de saber mais sobre ele.

Saber pequenos detalhes: o que seus olhos já viram, o que suas mãos já tocaram, o que seu coração já sentiu, o que já saboreou, o que pensa.

Porque ele é uma incógnita.

Não é propositalmente misterioso, mas é inevitável que desperte a minha curiosidade.

Pergunto-me até onde as belas asas que adornam suas costas já o levaram, sempre que troco os curativos que as protegem.

Asas pequenas, macias. Qualquer um duvidaria serem capazes de dar habilidade de voo a alguém de seu tamanho, mas haverão de fazê-lo alcançar o céu novamente. Penas alvas, fofas como nuvens, que pouco duram soltas de seu lugar devido, como se não quisessem deixar rastros no plano mundano.

Asas que desejo mais do que tudo que se recuperem.

Mas que temo, como temo que melhorem.

Desejo vê-lo pleno, a cruzar os céus.

Desejo vê-lo cumprir sua função.

Desejo que, a sua própria maneira, busque sua felicidade (se é que esse termo se aplica a anjos).

Porém, não suporto as implicações de tudo isso.

Temo que só poderei testemunhar isso uma vez.

Temo que jamais o verei novamente.

Temo que interpretarei tudo isso como loucura minha no futuro (já que não terei como provar-me o contrário).

Antes, eu acreditava que sabia bem o que era amar. Hoje percebo que estava equivocado, que não entendia isso em sua plenitude.

De alguma maneira, estou certo: não mais serei capaz de amar outro ser com tanta intensidade.

Será que um observador é capaz de compreender como isso é desesperador?

Não quero viver falsos amores em tentativas fúteis de ocupar a minha mente.

Tão amedrontadora quanto isso é a possiblidade de viver uma existência solitária, passando o resto de meus dias a pensar em alguém que jamais verei; alguém que, para os outros, jamais sequer terá existido.

Se falar isso a alguém, provavelmente acharão que tenho algum problema. Duro é pensar que, talvez, eu passe a acreditar nisso, de tanto ouvir a mesma coisa repetida. É triste que poderei considerar o maior amor da minha vida mero devaneio.

Ou melhor, “triste” não basta. É  _devastador._

É desesperador saber que não terei sequer como ter certeza de que esse anjo um dia passou em minha casa.

Até porque ainda enlouquecerei de desejo.

Como quero tomar aqueles lábios com os meus. Cobrir sua pele de beijos. Saber o gosto de sua saliva, de seu suor. Mordiscar suas orelhas. Sussurrar indecências em seus ouvidos. Tocar aquela pele. Sentir aquelas belas curvas.

Eu o desejo tanto, mas tanto, que já cheguei a desconfiar de que, talvez, ele não estivesse sob meus cuidados por mero acidente, e sim que fosse um enviado lá de cima para provar-me, testar a minha fé.

Ou mesmo que ele poderia ser um demônio muito bem disfarçado, apenas esperando para fazer-me perder o caminho. Quem desconfiaria de um anjo, afinal de contas?

Mas logo desisti da ideia. Não poderia ser nada disso por uma razão muito simples: seria inútil, eu jamais seria capaz de fazer isso ao Matthew.

Sei que, não importa o quanto eu deseje, jamais poderei realizar meus anseios.

Independentemente de quanto o deseje, não tenho coragem de tirar-lhe a santidade, não tenho coragem de prendê-lo a um mundo a que não pertence.

Um mundo no qual ele está fazendo de tudo para não deixar rastros, como se, a partir do momento em que deixasse alguma coisa aqui, não pudesse mais ascender.

E talvez seja assim mesmo.

Faz sentido.

Para Matthew, é loucura sequer pensar em outra coisa além de servir Àquele que Governa o Mundo.

Essa é sua vida, sua felicidade. É incompatível com a minha, mas...

O que posso fazer em relação a isso?

O que posso fazer se segurá-lo em meus braços o acorrentaria a um mundo estranho?

O que posso fazer se tomar seus lábios seria condená-lo a uma vida amarga?

O que posso fazer se a felicidade dele é a minha ruína?

Nada, nada posso fazer. A partir do momento que o amei, decidi, sem volta: o bem dele é a minha prioridade absoluta.

Mesmo que isso seja meu fim.

–

Mas pelo menos uma peninha...

**Author's Note:**

> (Galerinha que curte ler as notas finais antes de ler: vocês vão estragar toda a surpresa se lerem agora. Leiam a história primeiro.)
> 
> Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Franada não é bem o tipo de casal a que estou acostumada, mas foi divertido.  
> Espero que tenha conseguido surpreender vocês com a revelação de que o Mattie é um anjo de verdade (e não só figurativamente, como quis que parecesse no começo).  
> Até sei que anjos teoricamente não têm sexo, mas achei que seria adequado marcar essa fic como Shonen-ai. Se acharem que essa classificação é inapropriada, por favor, não tenham medo de vir falar comigo.


End file.
